


Greed

by effystonem



Series: The 7 Deadly Sins [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Soul Bond, Soul Mate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 21:24:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1443493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/effystonem/pseuds/effystonem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock felt himself become comfortable. Comfortable, hugging another human, of all things. It was surprising to him, to say the least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greed

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is absolute crap, please forgive me. It's also short. I'll probably go back and do a lot of editing later, but for now this is the bit that I've typed out in civics class.

A couple of weeks had passed in the flat since the cabbie incident, and Sherlock was having trouble ignoring the problem right in front of him. John had been acting very strange, distant to Sherlock, and working longer hours at the clinic. Sherlock wasn’t sure exactly what had caused it, considering John had _killed_ a man for Sherlock a few weeks ago.

Sherlock sat in his chair, head in his hands, thinking intently, while John sat in the kitchen drinking tea and reading the paper. Or at least pretending to read the paper. He seemed more focused on watching Sherlock when he thought Sherlock wasn’t paying attention.

“John,” Sherlock ventured clearly, watching John to gage his reactions.

“Yes?” John asked, continuing to pretend to read the paper.

“We need to talk,” Sherlock announced, as sincerely as he could possibly muster. John didn’t look up.

“About what?” He asked monotonously.

“About what your problem is. There’s something wrong, obviously, and I want you to tell me what it is.”

“I don’t have a problem,” John replied in a voice that indicated that he clearly did have a problem.

“Yes, you do,” Sherlock retorted. “What’s wrong?”

John paused, contemplating, and set down his newspaper. “Sherlock,” his voice wavered, like a string on a violin, a trembling chord threatening to snap. “I’ve been thinking about the whole cabbie thing over the last week or so. That’s why I’ve been acting angry at you, alright?”

“What?” Sherlock was confused. He tilted his head and watched John intently, hawk-like eyes narrowed on John’s figure. “Because of the cabbie thing?”

“Because of what you did. You didn’t even think about anyone but yourself that night… all you wanted was answers and cleverness. Not that I would have expected any different, but you need to start thinking of people who aren’t Sherlock Holmes!”

“Oh, and what would you have had me do?” Sherlock asked, not unkindly or sarcastically, but simply curiously.

“I would have had you _not go with him!_ I was worried about you! Don’t ever do that again. You should have just brought him in, like a normal person would have,” John stressed, rubbing his temples.

Unaware of social protocol and feeling a bit awkward, Sherlock decided that the best comfort he could provide would be standing up, walking into the kitchen, and pulling out a chair. He sat down next to John and watched him with attentive eyes, ignoring all other distractions. John looked mildly disturbed at how much focus Sherlock was showing.

“I didn’t know I had caused you so much worry,” Sherlock confessed. “We had only just met, and I admit I wasn’t thinking about you. I’m sorry, John.”

John forced a smile and lifted his head, eyes cleared a bit, feeling slightly better.

“Of course you weren’t thinking about me, you daft git. Just don’t do it again, okay? I care about you, Sherlock, and I don’t want you to get hurt. I could never forgive myself if anything happened to you.”

Sherlock nodded, staring at John. Suddenly and uncharacteristically overcome with an urge to comfort his friend/roommate/blogger/(soul mate?), Sherlock stood up sharply.

“Stand up,” Sherlock goaded him awkwardly. John raised his eyebrows and stood, confused, looking up at Sherlock. The detective moved forward and put his arms around John. John’s head relaxed against Sherlock’s chest, and Sherlock felt himself become _comfortable. Comfortable,_ hugging another _human,_ of all things. It was surprising to him, to say the least, but he found himself wanting to get even closer to John’s warm, solid body.

Deciding that the hug had likely gone on long enough, Sherlock pulled away, planted a chaste kiss on John’s forehead, and spun around. He stalked away while John watched, surprised.

“Greed, Sherlock,” John warned. “One of the Sins. It could destroy you, just as well as pride could.”

Sherlock nodded, staring at John with a curious look in his eyes. Something John couldn’t quite put his finger on.

“I will focus on selflessness, in that case,” Sherlock smiled softly. And for some reason, he thought very suddenly, selflessness would be a lot easier to accomplish when he had John to think about. _Selflessness was almost natural when you found your soul mate,_ Sherlock mused. He stared down at the Bond on his arm, the vibrant colours, and knew that he couldn’t make heads or tails of the situation. And for the first time in his life, not knowing wasn’t bothering him in the least.


End file.
